Ski Trip Gone Wrong
by Htaed is Death backwards
Summary: Fay groaned as she sat up. "Where are we?" Nikki looked around warily. "In answer to your question...I......I think we're in Alagaesia..." "WHAAAAAT?" "We were SKIING!" "How does THAT work?" AN: there will be NO pairings AT ALL. are we clear?
1. On the bus

**Htaed: Hi again people! Okay, so this idea came from an old story that my friend and I were going to write while we were on the bus home from the grade eight ski trip to Asessippi. Neither of us ever ended up writing it or anything, so I altered it a little, added some people, took away some others, and her it is!**

* * *

Summary: Basically, picture this: six friends go on a ski trip to Asessippi in a purchased, bright green, high-tech, automatic-driving Greyhound bus. While going down side trails on Easy Street, all mysteriously vanish into thin air. Where do they reappear, fully prepared, you ask? Why, Alagaesia, of course! What are the friends to do, when they suddenly discover they each have a ...unique talent for controlling a certain element? Total chaos!

* * *

"WHOOOOOOOHOOOOO!!!!!!!WE'RE GOING TO ASESSIPPI!!!!!" 

"Tash, SHUT THE HELL UP!!!"

"Yeah, no kidding! You've been going on about it for the past half hour!"

"Still, she has a point; it will be fun with no teachers or parents."

"YEAH!!!!!WHOOOOO!!!!"

"I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP!!"

* * *

Shade, Alyxx, Tasha, Nikki, Faydra and Ryleigh were all best friends, currently heading for Asessippi for a two-week-long ski retreat. They were in Tasha's bright green, Greyhound bus that was entirely automatic...which meant no adults whatsoever to ruin their fun. 

"Tash, remind me again why you just HAD to make this bus bright green? Like, why couldn't you make it a more appropriate color for a bus, like black?"

"...How is black a more appropriate color for a bus? I would've thought a better color for a bus would've been orange or yellow or something. " asked Fay absently.

Answering Alyxx, Tash replied. "I like green better."

And at those words, Alyxx was so incredibly shocked that anyone could possibly like any color better than black, that she hit the floor in a dead faint. Fay was nice enough to put her on a chair.

A collective "..." floated above the bus, as they waited for Tash to randomly think of something stupid to do.

"Yay! Now that both the goth freaks are gone, we can-"

"Wait...Where's Shay? 'Cause I'm assuming that she's the other 'goth freak'."

"Oh, she fell asleep about 15 minutes ago."

"Why?"

"Well, mainly because she stays up all night playing Final Fantasy, don't ask which one, 'cause it varies, and if she doesn't feel like gaming, then she's on FanFiction."

"...anime-gamer-freak."

Suddenly, Shay snapped awake.

"I HEARD ANIME!!"

Tash smacked her forehead, while Fay explained.

"We weren't talking about anime, just talking about you."

"Damn. Oh well, I brought my entire stash of anime, manga, games and systems."

"THAT'S why your bags were so heavy!'

"What, you didn't figure it out? Wow, Tash. She always brings her games, anime and manga with her like, EVERYWHERE!"

"Eh, whatever. As long as I get to play them, I'm fine with that."

"...you...hypocrite."

"How am I a hypocrite?!"

"Because you just called her a gaming freak when you like it just as much!"

"Hmmm..True, true. I don't suppose you'll forgive me, will you Shay?"

"Forgive you? For what?" asked Shay, looking up from her DS for the brieftest of moments.

"For calling you a freak."

"Eh, no big deal, happens all the time."

"...I haven't the faintest idea why." said Tash sarcstically.

* * *

**So, that's the first chappie...the other will probably be up soon, depends on when I can get the computer...and when I think of it...**


	2. Finally at Asessippi

**Htaed: Okeee then... So here I am again-**

**InspiredChaos: Took you long enough.**

**Htaed: Quiet, you. ANYway, I finally finished the second chapter, so here it is... OMG!!! NO CHAOS DON'T TOUCH-**

**-BOOM-**

**Htaed & InspiredChaos: -koff koff koff-**

**Htaed: (fanning smoke away from her face) -that. Thanks. That was my science project.**

**InspiredChaos: My bad. You should have warned me that there were things that would blow up if I touched them. **

**Htaed: Oh, well. It wasn't hard, I'll make a new one.**

**InspiredChaos: What even was it?**

**Htaed: ...no comment. Anyway, if you haven't figured it out yet, I'm now going to be featuring my friends in the opening and ending. So, read on!

* * *

**Finally, their bus arrived at the resort.

" Okay, let's sort out rooming and all that crap." said Ryleigh.

Alyxx continued for her, as the two of them had sorted it out beforehand.

"Faydra's with Shay-"

"What?! Why am I with her?"

"Cause you're the only one who can put up with her late-night computer/gaming antics."

"I guess that makes sense...sort of..."

"Well, you never sleep anyway, so..."

"Anyway, I'm with Tash, because no-one else can put up with her hyperness, and Ry's with Nikki."

Tash clapped her hands.

"Okay, now that that's done, let's unload our stuff."

* * *

After some minor luggage mishaps, (Tash and Nikki had hidden Alyxx's bag) everyone was on their way to their rooms. 

**Lalalalalalalalalalala**

After Shay dumped her...numerous bags on her bed, she immediately rifled through one, and pulled out several...objects. They were soon identified as various gaming consoles and controllers. As Shay began to set them up, distangling wires and things, Tash and Alyxx wandered in, and simply stared.

"...What are you doing?"

Shay gave them an are-you-stupid look, very much like the one Rude uses regularly on Reno.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm setting up my PS2 and Gamecube!"

"Ah. Well, we're going skiing right away. You guys in?"

"Hell yeah! There won't be anyone to run into!"

"Anyone to run into?"

"When you go with the school, there's all those other schools there at the same time, so it's easy to run into people."

"Oh. So do regularly run into people?"

"It's only logical. She runs into walls all the time."

"Hey! I'm right here, you know! Antway, I can't help it if they suddenly swerve right in front of me!"

"The walls?"

"No, dumbass, the other skiiers."

"Of course it's not their fault you run into them, Shay."

"I don't run into them! They run right in front of me, so it's unavoidable!"

"Right. Suuuure."

* * *

Once they were on the slope, they all decided to go find the side trails they had discovered two years prior on their school ski trip. Going down Easy street, they soon found them. Tash was at the front and found them first. 

"I GOT 'EM!" she yelled from the entrance to one.

"GREAT! NOW THAT YOU FOUND THEM ,YOU FIRST!" yelled Shay.

Since everyone was there now, they all winced, as their ears were now ringing.

"Ow. Why the hell are you yelling?" asked Alyxx.

"I only yelled because Tash did."

"Liar. You're just mad cause I didn't give you back your D. Gray-Man until we were on the lift."

"Well, yeah, now I have to ski with the books in my pockets."

"Ah, doesn't matter, you've definately got enough of those."

At this Shay stuck her tongue out at Tash, who started.

"When did you get your tongue pierced?!" she excalimed.

Nikki and Ryleigh elbowed in.

"What?"

"When?"

"Show me!"

Shay obligingly stuck out her tongue for them all to see, revealing a gleaming silver stud that matched the one in her right nostril. ((AN: For everyone's appearance, see CHARACTER PROFILES under my profile.))

"I got it pierced a couple months ago. How did you guys not notice? It was at the same time Alyxx got her snakebite!"

"Oh. Well, anyway, let's go!"

Tash dissapeared into the trail, shay following her, then Alyxx and Ryleigh, followed by Nikki and Fay.

A lone crow was the only witness as the six girls vanished in a flash of light.

* * *

**Htaed: So, that's the second chapter. Coming up in the next chapter, we find ourselves in a world not our own, and looking somewhat...different.**

**InspiredChaos: Different how? (suspicious)**

**Htaed: Oh, nothing big, just maybe different eye and hair color maybe... I'm still unsure whether I'm gonna have it in.**

**InspiredChaos: ...**

**Htaed: Anyway, next time, it's gonna be TheNightsIllusion here with me! Ciao!**


	3. Where the HELL are we?

**Htaed: HEEEEEEE!!!!**

**TheNightsIllusion: ... Ignore her. She had sugar today. Too much sugar.**

**Yami: So while you are busy ignoring the sugar-high Htaed-chan, we'll take care of things here.**

**Hakiri: Htaed doesn't own any of the people from Eragon.

* * *

**"What happened?" asked Fay groggily, as she, and the others sat up.

"What the hell?! Why are we tied up?!"

"Shut up Tash! Look around, and take in your surroundings for a second or two!"

Looking around, somewhat more alert than the others, Fay noticed three things:

First, there was no snow snow on the ground, and they were surrounded by massive trees.

Second, they were all wearing the clothes they had been wearing on the way to the resort.

Third...There were two guys pointing swords at them.

Of course, Shay noticed the swords right away, and her eyes started sparkling.

"Pretty...Swords...Shiny...MUST TAKE SHINY AND CAUSE MASS CONFUSION!!! HYAAAAA!!!" she said...er, yelled, as she leaped up.

Or rather, tried to leap up, but couldn't, as she was obviously tied up like the rest of them. All the other girls sweatdropped.

"Um...If you haven't noticed, Shay, there isn't any mass to confuse."

"Not true. We've obviouslt already confused them, haven't we?"

"Hmmm...Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Of course I'm right! I'm always right!"

"Uh-huh, sure. And what about when you failed the math exam? Were you right then?"

"That's different. Math is evil. EEEEVIILLLL!!!! It should die! I will kill it! Math should not, does not _deserve_ to exist!"

Suddenly, Tash broke into Shay's rantings over how evil math was with, "I hate to break up this wonderful discussion, but..._There are still guys pointing swords at us!_"

"Oh yeah..."

The somewhat shorter boy looked at them.

"Who are you, where did you come from, and how did you get here?"

Tash raised an eyebrow.

"Whoa! Slow down man! One question at a time. Okay... First things first: Untie us right now! It's not like we can hurt you or anything!"

"Yeah, no kidding!"

"_You're_ the ones with the swords!"

"Yeah, exactly _how_ would we hurt you, if we can't even get up?"

The taller boy sighed in defeat.

"Allright, fine, we'll untie you. But you don't get your weapons yet!"

All of the girls looked puzzeled.

"Weapons?"

"What weapons?"

"We don't have any weapons, do we?"

"_I_ don't remember having any."

"But I wasn't carrying any today...was I?"

_-sigh-_ "No, Shay, we were skiing, remember? And you didn't bring any on the trip cause your mom locked them all up when she found out you had them."

"Oh yeah..."

The other guy butted into their ponderings on where they could've goten weapons from with a frown.

"Well, you all had weapons, but for some reason, you were all unconcious."

"JUST UNTIE US ALREADY!!"

* * *

_Several minutes later, sitting around a fire..._

The two guys had introduced themselves as Eragon and Murtagh, at which point, Nikki, Shay, Alyxx, and Ryleigh had all gone " EEEEEEEE!!! OMIGOD IT'S ERAGON AND MURTAGH!!! EEEEE!!!" After various odd looks from everybody else, several events came into play:

Alyxx was K.O.'d again.

Ryleigh was apparently in shock, mouthing words that nobody could decipher.

...And Shay and Nikki were muttering things to each other on the edge of the campfire, giving everyone furtive looks, with their faces screaming 'I know something you don't know!' at the guys.

'Anyway, moving on...Since you insist that we have weapons...can we have them back?'

Eragon looked thoughtful. ((AN: OMG Eragon thinking!))

"Yeah, I guess so, since you obviously mean us no harm."

He and Murtagh disappeared into the trees for a minute, and came back, dumping a load of assorted weapons at the girl's feet. This pile included:

A giant guillotine sword, with a semicircle cut out on one side, and a circle cut out in the middle. ((AN: It's just like Zabuza's sword.))

A giant two-sided broadsword. ((AN: Just like the Banryu.))

A long-handled glaive.

A pair of twin daggers. ((AN: Like Rikku's when she's a Thief - Final Fantasy X-2))

A beautiful silver bow, with arrows fledged with swans' flight feathers.

Finally, a chain sickle, with an immensely long chain.

Shay picked up the guillotine sword.

"These are...ours?"

* * *

**Htaed: Okeeee...I'm back, the sugar high wore off. Anyway, plz tell me what you think thru reviews!**

**TheNightsIllusion: I'm outta here. You're scary when you're on sugar high.**

**Yami & Hakiri: We know.**


	4. Oh my GAWD!

Lalalalalalalalalalalalalalallamalalalala **Lalalalalalalalalalalalalalallamalalalala**

**Htaed****: I'm baaaack!! I bet you all thought I had died or something, didn't 'cha? **

**Grimm****: That's cuz you technically/computer-wise did die.**

**Htaed****: Ignore ze idiot spouting utter NONSENSICAL FANTASIES!! I didn't actually die, but I **_**was**_** magically transported to the land of zero computer access, aka the cabins of various friends ((thx, Mel and Alii!! It was kickass!!)). Also, I was DENIED computer access by my mother, who deemed fanfiction unworthy. For now…**

**Grimm****: Just read the story. Please.**

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEE**

-Almighty Flashback of DOOM-

Shay picked up the guillotine sword.

"These are…ours?"

-End Almighty Flashback of DOOM-

Suddenly, Shay was engulfed in buffeting gusts of wind that sliced into the ground (Or, at least appeared to), and slowly, she rose into the air. The others sat, frozen in shock at the sight. Shay eyes had closed, and she held the sword expertly, with ease. Suddenly, her eyes snapped open, revealing that they had changed color; she now had silver pupils, surrounded by pale blue irises. A deep, booming voice echoed around the clearing.

"I, Zephyr (1) , give to thee, who controls the Aire, the sword Kakurenbo. May it serve you well."

Shay drifted to the ground. When she touched down, the winds surrounding her quickly died away to nothing. She blinked a few times, and said, "Whoah. Suddenly, I know exactly how to use this thing. And I can control air-slash-wind."

"Yeah, we heard. Um, Shay?"

"Hm?"

"Can you…see?"

"Yeah…" said Shay slowly, confused. "Why do you ask?"

"Your eyes are…um…"

"Here." said Fay, handing her a mirror. Shay took it, and, seeing her somewhat-changed reflection, made an 'Oh' face and whistled softly.

"Wicked. Hey since these, while maybe not ours originally, are obviously for us, shouldn't you guys pick yours out?"

Nikki, Tash and Fay looked shocked.

"Omigod! Shay actually had a good idea!"

The three of them looked at each other, and, in unison, said, "Apocalypse!"

"Oh, shut up."

Ryleigh looked thoughtful.

"Hmmm…She does have a point, though. We should probably go one at a time, judging by what happened to Shay."

Alyxx jumped up.

"Me first! Me first!"

She only glanced at the other weapons briefly, before picking up the giant sword. Suddenly, an orb, of sorts, of shadows, or something, came into existence around her, seeming to have formed from the very shadows of objects around them. A strong female voice rang out this time.

"I, Artemis (2), give to thee, who controls the Darknesse, the sword Akaneryuu. May it serve you well."

The darkness surrounding Alyxx dissipated, and she opened her eyes, which were now dark purple, with blue-black pupils. She grabbed Fay's mirror from Shay, and nodded in appreciation.

"So…I get shadows. Cool"

Tash jumped up.

"Me next. Me next!!"

She rushed over to the pile, and, after considering the daggers for a moment or two, picked up the glaive. She was immediately surrounded by a dome of perpetually rushing water (Like, it's moving, but it's staying in the dome shape), which solidified into opaque, blue-white ice, as a different, softer, but somehow colder ((AN: I made a funny! XD)) female voice rang out.

"I, Eris (3), give to thee, who controls the Waetre and the Iyce, the self-named glaive, Eris. May it serve you well."

The ice cracked and shattered, showering them all with shards of it, as Tash opened her eyes, revealing them to be a bright, royal blue, with navy blue pupils.

"Lovely. Well, somebody else has to go now, I guess…"

Nikki stood up, and walked over, picking up the daggers. The campfire flickered, and fire flickered and appeared around her feet, before completely encasing her in a cocoon of fie. Two voices rang out this time, one male, and one female.

"We, the Twins who guard the Gate of Death (4), give to thee, who controls the Fyre, the twin daggers Nyx and Lumos. May they serve you well."

The fire vanished in a swirl of smoke above Nikki's head, and as she opened her eyes, everyone saw that they were now a deep crimson red with smoky gray pupils. Alyxx pouted and crossed her arms.

"How come she gets red eyes?" she huffed.

"Cause I'm fire, and you're not."

"Moving on…" interrupted Ryleigh, before it escalated into a full-on argument, as she passed them. (If anyone's wondering, Eragon and Murtagh have secretly been hit with _Stupefy_, and are Stunned, and saying nothing until further notice.)

"Hmmm…I think…This one…" she murmured, picking up the chain sickle. A warm golden glow slowly appeared in her heart area, and surrounded her, hiding all but a faint shadow of her. A man's voice echoed around the clearing, different from the first one.

"I, Apollo (5), give to thee, who controls the Lyte, the chain sickle Keyi. May it serve you well."

The light faded away, and Ryleigh blinked several times, revealing pale gold eyes with slightly darker gold pupils.

Shay grinned at Ryleigh.

"Dude, you got wolf eyes! Pretty awesome, here, take a look." she said, handing her Fay's mirror.

"Cooooool. I think they're more like eagle eyes, though…"

Fay got up.

"I guess I'm the only one left…" she said, picking up the only remaining weapon, a beautiful silver bow with arrows fletched with white swan feathers. A low rumbling started in the earth, and dark green vines suddenly shot out of nowhere, wrapping around Fay, forming a large dome/cocoon. A warm, somehow motherly, female voice rang out.

"I Gaea (6), give to thee, who controls the Erthe, the bow, and it's arrows, Aleya. May they serve you well."

An opening parted in the vines, and Fay stepped through, blinking owlishly, showing her now light green eyes, with darker green pupils. The vines disappeared into the ground again, more slowly, as Fay rejoined them. Eragon and Murtagh _finally_ seemed to come to their senses, coming out of the sheer shock of it all.

"Can somebody _please_ explain what's going on?" demanded Eragon. Shay shrugged.

"No idea."

"This is all new to us."

"Yep…"

Murtagh's brow furrowed in confusion.

"You mean, you've never had this happen before? And you've never had these weapons before?"

Everyone nodded. Ayxx rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly.

"Actually, we're not even from…around here. We don't know how we managed to land ourselves practically right in your laps!"

Eragon and Murtagh looked at each other, each unknowingly thinking the exact same thing. _"This could be bad…"_

LLLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNEEEEEE

1: Zephyr is the god of the wind

2: Artemis is the goddess of the hunt and the moon

3: Eris is the goddess of chaos and spite

4: The Twins who guard the Gate of Death/aka Nyx and Lumos: the personifications of night and day

5: Apollo is the god of the sun

6: Gaea is literally Mother Earth

**Htaed****: and that's the next chapter! So, whad'ja think?**


End file.
